


of slip-ups, outbursts, and ignorance

by fthh



Series: new and familiar (we couldn't do the break-up thing right) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, as always, lena has a potty mouth, lena luthor's dramatic gay ass strikes again, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: it starts with the headline "Lena Luthor: 'I Get My [Expletive] Eaten Regularly'". and then everything goes downhill from there.it's inevitable, really, the fact that their friends are going to find out about their relationship. she just wishes they could have just announced their relationship over dinner or game night and be done with it. (of course, the universe has other plans.) (the public also seems to have other ideas.)(it certainly doesn't help that Kara Can Not keep her hands to herself)





	of slip-ups, outbursts, and ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> first of all in my head, and by extension in this fic, Detective Maggie "Dimples" Sawyer is played by Diane Guerrero, so jot that down
> 
> unedited, so... i apologise for typos and weird sentence structures...

It’s supposed to be a normal enough Friday: back-to-back meetings with board members and employees, lunch video-call date with Kara (she’s stuck in Metropolis helping out her cousin), one or two suspicious packages from Lex and maybe a few calls she’s able to squeeze into her schedule from foreign investors. It’s almost eight o’clock when Jess barges into her office (Lena frowns, ready for the worst, ready for the possibility that Lex or Lillian have arrived to finally murder her), stumbling over her words in a panicked rush.

“Ms—Ms Luthor, did you see the headlines today?” She’s got a whole stack of newspapers tucked under her arm, ready to spread them on her boss’s desk. Lena shakes her head, frowning and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Really, what could have happened that would make even Jess, the most capable employee in the building, flustered? “It was, uh, on the morning news but now they’re talking about it on some gossip show...”

Lena grabs the remote to turn on the television; the first sight that greets her is a grainy video of her sitting opposite her mother. She wonders for a second how this one out of her other visits would get this much attention. Then she sees herself on the screen, hastily standing up and hissing angrily at her mother: _“I’ll have you know I get my pussy eaten regularly!”_ before promptly marching out.

The television then cuts to a man talking to his co-host with a laugh, “I can’t believe she said that to her own mom! She’s certainly something else, Alice!”

“What I really wanna know, Bob, is who exactly _is_ Lena Luthor dating? We know for a fact that she hasn’t been seen with anyone other than her close circle of friends since her public break-up with Kara Danvers eight months ago…”

“Oh, _shite_ ,” she whispers. “Fuck. Fuck me.”

“PR will want to see you, ma’am, to discuss your next steps,” Jess says softly. Lena feels a train-crash migraine approaching.

“Yes, of course—please schedule a meeting for this afternoon. I’d like to talk to Kara first.”

 

.

 

“Hey there, beautiful,” the happiness is evident in Kara’s voice, booming through Lena’s headphones. On screen, she has a shit-eating grin on her face. “Guess what I read on the news today?”

Lena grimaces. “Ugh, don’t remind me—did you know people are starting to speculate about the person I’m seeing?”

Kara’s smile falters into a straight line and she nods, most of the amusement absent from her expression. “We should probably talk about this, huh?”

“Yeah,” Lena says quietly, hands fidgeting with the chopsticks she’s holding between her fingers, looking away from her computer screen.

They stay silent for a few moments until Kara gently asks, “Are you upset that we might get outed like this?”

“No, I just—I thought I’d get to keep this to myself a little bit longer. We’ve only been dating a month, after all. Are you—are _you_ upset that we might be outed like this?”

“I don’t think so? I mean, last time we only got like two weeks before the paparazzi were onto us, so small blessings, I guess?”

Lena smiles at her girlfriend, grateful. She stares at her screen for a few seconds, taking in Kara’s appearance: she’s wearing the super suit, her dirty blonde locks tousled, cascading over her shoulders, some artificial light reflected through her eyes. (It shouldn’t be an image of beauty, but at this point Lena’s too deep in love to even think it’s anything other than _pretty pretty pretty_.)

“So,” Kara breaks the silence between them, miles and miles away, “what are we gonna do about this?”

Lena stays quiet for a few moments, gathering her thoughts. “Well, I don’t want to announce anything to the media—I’m not ready for a nightmare like last time—but I _do_ want to stop actively hiding. I also want to tell our friends that we’re together.”

Kara smiles and it reaches her eyes. (Lena’s heart does a little skip-skip.) “Does that mean we get to hold hands in public?” She asks, chuckling. Lena can tell Kara’s already planning picnic dates at the park. (Her eyes are somewhere else; she’s probably recalling her schedule for the next two weeks. Of course she’d try to fit it as soon as possible.)

“Kara, we’ve always been holding hands in public—people thought it was weird for exes to hold hands…”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kara waves her hand, shrugging, “but this time as girlfriends! I can’t wait to go home so I can kiss you in person!” She puckers her lips and makes a smooching sound.

“Me too, darling,” Lena replies, laughing easily. She stops when she notices Kara’s gone silent for more than two seconds (blabbermouth Kara? Really?) and smirks. “My _my_ , Supergirl, were you just staring at my breasts?” she asks in a mock scandalous tone.

“Wh— _what!_ ” Kara manages to squeak in between flustered incoherent noises, “I was glancing at them and the screen froze!” (Lena gives her girlfriend a sceptical look.) “Really! The wi-fi here is really slow, honestly, Clark should really spend more money on it, I mean, come on, he probably makes a lot of money—maybe we both should pitch in…”

“Kara… Kara, I’m only joking,” Lena chuckles. “Although, I thought Metropolis had faster wi-fi than National City?”

“Oh, no, we’re at the—” Kara turns the phone to show Lena her surroundings, and then back to herself, “—Fortress right now.”

Lena's about to reply when Clark appears by Kara's side. "I found your book—oh, hey, Lena! Congratulations on your relationship, you two. I'm happy for you."

Lena looks at her girlfriend, confusion written all over her face.

“How'd you know?” Lena asks. (The last time Clark found out that his cousin was dating his sworn enemy's sister his heart nearly stopped. But over time he's come to separate Lena from her family and has learned to trust her. After all, Kara was just about ready to fight him when he protested the first time.)

Clark lets out a laugh, then. “I'm pretty good at reading Kara now, you know.”

Kara looks straight at her girlfriend and smiles, using one hand to shoo away her cousin. “Can't wait to get home.”

(Lena’s breath catches in her throat. These days, without Kara by her side, she's done a lot of thinking and whenever Kara utters the word home referring to her, her chest becomes heavy, but she doesn't know what from.)

“Will you be back in time for the gala tomorrow?”

“Yeah, and we're going to continue our conversation when I get home, right?”

“Of course.”

“Do you have any interesting plans for tonight?”

“We're having girls' night tonight at Maggie and Alex's.”

“Oh? No one said anything about that.”

“No, no, I'm crashing their place tonight,” Lena says with a laugh.

“Alright, we have to go now, I'll see tomorrow okay? Love you.”

“Love you too, darling.”

 

.

 

 

Alex and Maggie, surprisingly, let her in without much protest.

(Maggie has a mischievous grin on her face, however, and Lena suspects something bad's about to happen.)

In the middle of dinner, it does, in the form of a question: “So, anything interesting happen this week?”

This, Maggie asks while looking straight at Lena with a smirk.

Lena's whole face turns red at that. She nearly chokes on her noodles.

“Yeah, you didn't tell us you were dating anyone— I mean, I get why you wouldn't tell us yet, but does Kara know? You two have been inseparable lately.”

(Years around these people have made it hard to lie around them, so she stays silent. Maggie and Alex, however, are great at reading body language, and her furious blush isn't doing anything to help her.)

"Oh my god," Alex says, horrified, jaw dropping. Her chicken is long forgotten by now. "She's the one you were talking about. Oh my _god_."

Maggie lets out a full-bellied laugh, her dimples showing. "And you didn't believe me when I said it. My gaydar's _impeccable_ , you know."

" _Oh my god_."

(It seems Alex has lost the ability to say anything else.)

(Lena isn't faring much better herself, as all she can do is stay silent and continue eating her noodles.)

Once Alex regains her composure, she smiles and puts an encouraging hand on Lena's shoulder. "Hey," she says softly, "I’m happy for you."

Maggie, shit-stirrer Maggie, asks: “What kind of conversation were you having with your mom, anyway? _‘I’ll have you know I get my pussy eaten regularly’_? Damn, Luthor!”

“Shut _up_ ,” Lena hisses, but there’s no malice in her tone, like asking a sibling to stop teasing, “you _fuck ass_.”

“Uh-uh,” Alex tuts, “language. And you,” she turns to her girlfriend, “be nice.”

“How long have you guys been dating?” Maggie asks, eyes flitting between Lena and Alex. (Lena suspects the two have some kind of bet going on.)

“A month. Why?”

(Lena suspects right.) Alex groans and reaches into her breast pocket for a twenty-dollar bill, handing it to Maggie.

"Wow," Lena says in incredulity and disbelief, almost offended. "Are we really that obvious?"

"Honestly, I didn't want to say anything but you two have been eye-fucking a lot lately. _A lot_ ," Maggie says, stupid shit-stirrer smile and all.

Alex frowns. "Ew, that's my sister you're talking about..."

Later that night (or early next morning? Lena stayed _way_ past midnight drinking with the two) before she goes to sleep she sends a text to Kara: _Well, Alex and Maggie know, so that's that._

 

.

 

When the sun has come up Lena checks her phone to see that she's received a half-naked picture of Kara ( _Miss me?_ and a smirk thrown in for good measure) and a text from Maggie.

_Hey I never actually said it last night but I'm happy for you._

_Thank you, Detective Dimples_ , Lena replies to Maggie, and _I_ really _can't wait to see you later_ to Kara followed by a few exasperated emojis.

 

.

 

(Mid-morning, she gets another text from Kara: _heyyy love of my life, clark and i are still fighting this guy and i might not be able to get to National City before the gala, ok if i just went straight to lcorp later?_

 _Of course, darling. Go save the world._ )

 

.

 

Lena hangs out with Winn after her opening speech and talking to her guests, letting them get into the presentation by her employees, and later, a musical performance.

(She's still questioning how Jess managed to talk her into letting Jess and the Colours perform. At least this gala's not a fancy one.)

Lena lets herself relax and stands next to Winn, one hand holding a champagne flute.

"So then I said to Alex, 'Yeah, I know, I _made_ those things. Not my fault that guy had mayonnaise on him!' And you know what she said?"

"What?" Lena asks, laughing.

Winn's about to answer when he spots Kara coming into their field of vision. "Hey, over here, K!"

Lena goes from laughing to slack-jawed, eyes wide, brows shooting up to her hairline. She's blushing, she knows it, and if she wasn't so in control of her body she'd have dropped her champagne flute in the middle of the party.

Kara's in a suit. In an honest-to-goodness suit, with oxfords and a bow-tie.

(In an honest-to-sweet-fucking-Jesus suit, with oxfords and a bow-tie. She'd expected Kara to just be in a dress with a lower than usual neckline or something of the sort. Not... this. Lena also _definitely_ did not expect being so... affected, so to speak, by Kara's choice of wardrobe.)

Staring for a few moments, stalling for her brain to catch up to her senses, she squeaks out a "Daddy," which she prays to god Winn doesn't hear.

“Um,” Winn says, looking at Lena weirdly. “Ew, Lena, you know Kara’s like a sister to me—oh my god, are you two together again?”

Kara steps beside Lena, sliding an arm around her waist. Lena sucks in a breath, still not used to Kara touching her so casually (in a romantic manner, at least—Kara’s always been physically affectionate, even when they were broken up) in the presence of other people. Lena counts to five and relaxes into Kara’s touch.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asks when neither Winn nor Lena has spoken for a few moments. (There’s also the fact that Lena’s face is red.)

Winn says, “I heard her calling you daddy,” the same time Lena almost shouts, “Winn was wondering if we were fucking!”

It’s a wonder, really, how the reporters covering the event didn’t turn their heads at that. Lena reminds herself to later thank whatever deity is watching over her.

Lena reaches for Kara’s hand that’s resting on her waist, nodding to her girlfriend.

“Yes,” Kara says. “We’ve been dating for a month now.”

“Oh, wow, okay, I was going to ask you about that… _thing_ you said the other day, but now I think I’ll pass.” There’s a grimace on Winn’s face, which would’ve been amusing if they were talking about literally anything about her expletive-laden slip-up at National City Penitentiary.

“Please excuse us.” Lena pulls Kara into the elevator and up to her office.

 

.

 

“This just in, Alice—pictures from the L-Corp Gala happening tonight at their headquarters, shared by the CatCo Twitter account!” The host named Bob exclaims. “Would you look at that,” he gestures to the screen behind him, “it’s her gal pal, CatCo’s very own Kara Danvers. Look at them; they’re so _close_! It’s nice to see such a deep and loving female friendship, you know?”

“It certainly is, Bob, it certainly is.”

 

.

 

Once they’re in the privacy of Lena’s office, she buries her face into her girlfriend’s sternum, breathing in her scent. (She realises it’s a little _needy_ , but she hasn’t touched her girlfriend in a little over a week, so she figures a little touching is warranted. Besides, Kara just smiles and cautiously presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead, careful not to mess up her hair or makeup.)

“Hello,” Lena greets softly after breaking away to properly look at Kara. “I didn’t know you would show up in a suit. You look really good in that.”

“Yeah? Jess showed me a picture of your dress and I thought maybe a suit would go great with it—didn’t know you’d go all _daddy_ on me.”

“Hmm, I’m going to ignore that last part.” Lena wraps an arm around Kara’s neck to pull her into a proper kiss.

Kara steps back a little, hands smoothing down Lena’s dress. “You’re going to wrinkle this.”

Lena lets out a laugh, resting her forehead on Kara’s shoulder. Always, always thinking about others first. “Later, then?”

“Oh, yes! Can I sleep over at your place later? I’d like to cuddle, please.”

Lena leans back to adjust Kara’s bow-tie. There’s a happiness bubbling in her chest, going all the way to the tips of her fingers.

“You are welcome any time, my love.”

 

.

 

“Oh? Would you look at that, Bob, more pictures from the on-going event at L-Corp!”

There’s a photo of Lena and Winn on the screen behind the two hosts, Winn laughing, a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“They certainly look chummy, don’t you think, Alice? Could Lena Luthor be dating Winn Schott?”

“Well they’ve known each other for years, it’s not a stretch to think they started dating…”

 

.

 

Lena’s thankful for the little things in life: the way Kara always has to be touching her in one form or another; the way the sun’s rays glide into her room in the morning but never seem to touch her eyes; and today, how she’s miraculously finished with her work before lunch.

(So what if she postpones her meeting with her PR department—she’s been running around National City trying to dodge reporters for three days: she deserves a break.)

Lena walks into Kara’s small office to find the latter on the phone, back facing her. “ _Tak perlu lah nak berahsia dengan saya_ —oh, I’ll wait, of course, _terima kasih_.”

“Did you just call your source a slut?” Lena asks, and Kara turns around as she hangs up. She walks around the desk and Kara takes her hand to gently pull her into her lap, but Lena moves to straddle her instead.

Kara smiles, amused. “The word you’re thinking of is _bohsia_ , babe.”

“Hmm.”

Lena kisses Kara on the lips and Kara puts her hands on Lena’s waist to hold her in place. Lena has her fingers tangled in Kara’s hair, trying to pull her as close as possible. Kara barely restrains a groan when Lena presses into her further, their bodies now touching in various places. Kara is just about to slide her tongue over Lena’s when there’s a deep “oh my god” sounding from the doorway.

“Oh my god,” James says again. “What the fuck.”

Immediately Lena jumps off to straighten her clothes, and Kara stands beside her, absently taking Lena’s hand in hers as she stutters out a word salad trying to disguise itself as an excuse.

“You didn’t pick up your phone after three calls, Kara, I thought you were in trouble or something,” James says, cautiously, as if trying not to spook the two women in the office. He chuckles. “Turns out you were just busy sucking faces.”

“Spit swapping,” comes a voice beside him. (When did Lucy Lane enter the office?)

“Tongue wrestling.”

“Playing tonsil hockey.”

“Okay, okay, please stop,” Lena pleads, still horrified that she’s caught making out in Kara’s office. The only thing stopping her from dying in embarrassment, perhaps, is the way Kara’s thumb is tracing circles on the back of her hand.

“I was going to ask my two favourite CatCos out to lunch, if you guys wanted,” Lucy says. (She has the same smile as Maggie the other night. Lena thinks that’s trouble waiting to happen.)

“I, uh…” Kara looks at Lena. (She knows that look all too well: make out or go out? It’s a dilemma that’s become increasingly frequent in the past month.)

Lena brings a hand up to wipe away the smudged red lipstick stain on the corner of Kara’s mouth, and says, “We can always continue later, darling, I know how important lunch is to you.”

 

.

 

“Oh, Bob, look at this! Lena Luthor is going out to lunch with James Olsen and their best friends Kara Danvers and Lucy Lane!”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Alice?”

“That they’re going on a double date at lunch, which is a bold move?”

“Yes, that’s absolutely right!”

 

.

 

Lena is seething when she watches the broadcast later that night. “They really think I’m dating James? This can’t be an accident. They’d have to be wilfully ignorant to say this while your hand was in my back pocket the whole time.”

Next to her, Kara laughs and changes the station to something less… annoying. She wraps an arm around Lena’s shoulder to get her girlfriend to lean into her, which Lena instinctively does. She plays with Kara’s other hand, tracing random shapes with her fingertips.

Lena huffs and Kara says, “Come on, babe, let it all out,” and kisses her forehead.

“I just. We’re so obviously together and they pair me up with James? I mean, I love him, but I am a huge fucking lesbian—” Lena is cut off by Kara’s front door swinging open to reveal Mon-El carrying paper bags no doubt full of alien alcohol. “Who invited _him_?” She whispers impatiently.

“Oh, hello, Lena! I didn’t know you were hanging out here tonight. Best friends’ night, as they say.”

“Okay, one, nobody says that and two, you need to fucking go, buddy.”

“But I brought drinks—”

“We’re on a date!” Kara exclaims, getting on her feet. “Please leave us alone,” she says, more calmly.

Mon-El’s smile falters as his eyes dart between the two, as if he still doesn’t believe them; he complies, however, and turns to get out with all 8 bottles of whatever alcohol he brought with him.

Lena grabs hold of Kara’s hand to guide her to sit back next to her, her other hand reaching for her phone. “I think... I’d like that to never happen again. Maybe… do you want to announce our relationship?”

Kara grins, her eyes warm. “Well, sure, if that’s what it takes for people to take us seriously when I hold your hand…”

 

.

 

“Alice, did you see Lena Luthor’s Instagram? She posted a picture of herself kissing Kara Danvers with the caption _I’m in love with this amazing woman_. Woman Crush Wednesday, am I right? Friendship goals!”

“I know, Bob—I can only dream of having a relationship that loving with my best friend! Oh, would you look at that, Lena Luthor just tweeted us! ‘@AliceAndBobShow I’m a fucking lesbian you cowards’, oh my! Sorry for swearing, viewers, we’ll bleep that later…”

**Author's Note:**

> -kara was asking her source for their _keropok lekor_ recipe lmao  
>  -"bohsia" is a derogatory term for sexually active women  
> -can't believe i almost disappeared for 2 months! the whole internet is a damn distraction, amirite friends? (for real tho i started writing this over a month ago but i had no energy to write but then! supergirl finale spoilers came out yesterday and i was like !!!! i gotta do this!!!!!)
> 
> come talk to me! I'm [gaybyevening](http://gaybyevening.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! I am lonely and Very Gay, a very nice combo. I have many ideas for this universe and the future fic one w lizzie danvers (i am also open to prompts if y'all wanna drop some in my askbox)


End file.
